


Réincarnations

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: (Même si je t'aime bien aussi Abnar :p), Abnar prière de laisser Onyx tranquille et de présenter tes excuses, Du moment que la possession n'est pas contrainte, Fluff, Instinct paternel, Laissez Onyx reprendre possession d'un corps humain, Mensonges d'un renégat, Multi, One Shot, “Cohabitation” forcée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] Onyx d'Émeraude avait enfermé son âme dans ses armes, cherchant à vivre et à survivre pour enfin exercer sa vengeance. Cinq cents ans plus tard, deux réincarnations, deux hôtes qui lui avaient apporté chacun à leur façon, une nouvelle vision de la vie.





	Réincarnations

**Author's Note:**

> Récemment, il m'a pris l'envie de relire le tome 7 des « Chevaliers d'Émeraude », et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à écrire un texte sur Onyx... x')

Onyx prit sa première inspiration dans le corps de Sage. Première inspiration depuis près de cinq cents ans... Le renégat s'enivra de toutes les sensations nouvellement retrouvées : celle de vivre dans un corps humain, premièrement, une enveloppe charnelle à la fois douce comme un cocon, mais fourmillant de petites douleurs si on la menait à une cadence inappropriée. Puis, dès que son « hôte » revint vers la civilisation, le plaisir insoupçonné des diverses odeurs, des multiples saveurs... puis plus tard, bien plus tard, les sensations d'un corps de femme interagissant avec le sien – _merci Kira, quelle délicieuse nuit..._

Onyx prit de nouveau une première inspiration, cette fois-ci dans le corps de Farrell. Cette cohabitation semblait être sous de meilleurs auspices, principalement parce qu'elle était consentie. Les mêmes plaisirs basiques étaient toujours au rendez-vous... Swan était assez semblable à sa sœur d'armes mauve, et pourtant elle était unique. Leurs enfants, Nemeroff et Atlance, représentaient le véritable bonus de cette nouvelle incarnation, et Onyx ne se sentait pas d'être contraint à les abandonner derrière lui... encore une fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww. J'assume mon fluff, aucun regret x') Et ce serait bien qu'Abnar cesse de s'évertuer à ruiner la vie d'Onyx, même si j'aime bien cet Immortel.


End file.
